Guardian Angel
by Servityle
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor, and you've been assigned to watch guard over a human named Karkat Vantas. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong, he's a huge asshole who can't get his lovelife in order.
1. The average day

_Your name is Sollux Captor, and you've been assigned to watch guard over a human named Karkat Vantas. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong, he's a huge asshole who can't get his love life in order._

Angels were said to be a myth, a fairy tale, or a creation of god. Some believed they were bringers of life, and of death, that they created the land, and could destroy it too. They were both feared and beloved, worshiped and disregarded. The truth of the matter is, they're very much real, and what is said about them is both fact, and fiction. They didn't bring life, but rather protected it, and only certain angels brought about death, generally the fallen who sided with Lucifer. Though some come down to earth when someone was about to die, it was generally to bring their souls up to the gates of heaven, or to purgatory where they're forced to wander for millennia, or until a judgement arose for them.

Their wings would vary in color though, depending on their rank of course. The lowest was generally a maroon color, the highest a pink, almost purple-like color. Of course angel wings were bright, flourescent even. The only way to tell one from the fallen was the glow, when they fell their wings burned up, feathers all but torn off and eventually replaced with a darker set. It was similar to molting, but brutally painful. Aside from that, they were close to identical, beautiful features, irresistible, alluring. Only the fallen angels, or demons as some called them, had darker features, generally dark hair, black, soulless eyes, and a temperament to boot.

This wasn't always the case though, a few kept their supernatural looks, light hair and bright eyes, some even had dark hair to start out with when they were once angels of God. This of course was a rarity, and so was a double set of wings for those of a lower rank, such as that of Guardian Angel. Such oddities however were something a particular golden-winged male had, along with brunette hair and an extremely odd set of eyes. The left was an electric blue, and the right a bright red. Most of the angels, including the archangels both feared, and adored him for not only those features, but his double set of wings. Two large ones that spanned thirteen feet across, and six and a half feet for one singular, these were the ones on his shoulder blades. The other set was smaller and rested above his hips, each three feet, and six feet when fully spread.

This celestial being went by the name of Sollux Captor. He had just recently been given a new duty by God, or as most know him by in the heavens, the Signless. His new assignment was to watch over a human male named Karkat Vantas. It had been almost a year since he started, the poor boys old guardian had to quit his duties, saying that this particular human was almost impossible to reason with.

Of course an angel couldn't reason with one other than subtle influences of the mind, tricks even if need be... But apparently this person was stubborn, and the mild influence angels could have over a persons mind didn't work for him. Too many demons the last one put it, saying his mind was like a wall made of psionics, a general term used for certain powers a select few angels had. One that Sollux actually possessed, along with a friend of his named Aradia. Hers were somewhat different though, and will be explained at a later date.

The heavenly being had learned over this first year that the Cancer was in fact almost cancerous to those he knew. Or rather they were cancerous to him? It was almost hard to tell, he hung out with a male who seemed rather religious, to the point it was scary, but he smoked weed and drank on occasion. sollux didn't condemn this though, it wasn't in his nature to. He had his own thoughts, and his own mindset. Though he was to say at least his human didn't do any of it, it was still how he acted around the man... Always angry, always yelling, calling him the worse best friend, sometimes going on tangents as to why he was even friends with him. Really he found it all very humorous himself, and would often float around and chuckle at the display.

The human also had a horrid temper, going off about how everyone was some form of an asshole, douche, nooksucker, whore, any name you could think of, he said. He'd even go into detail about how shitty of a person he was, once saying he deserved to be crumpled up like a piece of paper, spit on, stepped on, thrown into a trash bin only to ne incinerated and live out his feeble life like the piece of burnt of trash he was, destined to float around the earth like the ashes of the remains would, causing havoc wherever the small particles landed.

Really he could find a lot wrong with this particular person, and most would have found him a lost cause, angels shouldn't though. The fact one did was pathetic, and Sollux was close to disgusted at the fact it had happened. Though he wasn't particularly fond of the male at times, at least he was interesting enough, right? He wouldn't get bored, that was for sure!

Currently Sollux was sitting in the air, a book in his hands that he had taken from the heavens with him, the job could get boring at times. Especially when the kid was sitting at his computer desk, writing something for school. He was a senior in highschool, and it wasn't something the Gemini was interested in personally. So he continued to read of the tale of Adam and Eve, how they were torn apart, and committed sins. Betraying what the signless gave them, and doing the one thing he had forbid of them. A boring tale, but he'd never read the full story himself, and was more or less immersed in the book. It went way back to Adam's first wife, Lilith, up until when he was with Eve and they ate the fruit. A lot of it was a myth, and only the angels knew of the truth. They were the first made, and close to test subjects, trying to see if they'd behave properly, or had a will of their own.

They never truly sinned, only Lilith had, Adam and Eve were casted away, but not banished from the heavens after they had died. It was all lost and made up in ancient texts, really interesting to be honest to see how humans believed such folklore. Besides, angels were the first to roam the earth, until the Signless pulled them up into a newly created world, golden gates, clouds, everything anyone could dream of. It was all because he had a new design to live on the earth, testing out all sorts of animals and creatures until he decided on humans. This of course he made through evolution, making it progress until they were fully created from billions of years of experiments and death. The angels were naturally outraged, and the highest of them all, Lucifer, detested the idea and rebelled. Him along with one third of the angels were casted away, and banished to live on earth. The fall took seven days, and upon landing, Lucifer created hell, seven different levels, and his throne on the coldest part of it all.

A sudden jerky motion brought Sollux out of his thoughts as he noticed Karkat's chair about to tip backwards, and he wasted no time flicking his wrist to use his powers to stop him from falling over, and landing sprawled out on the floor with possible (but not probable) injuries. He was lucky that the only thing to be seen when he was using his powers were a slight outline of his wings and figure. To a human his normally golden wings would look red and blue, since perception was different for them. His top left would look red, top right blue, bottom left blue, and bottom right red. All of which was translucent, with a slight glow to it. This however was not the case since the male hadn't turned around, and the second he stopped his powers, the glow would fade away to nothing but a few sparks that'd last several short moments.

Karkat almost seemed confused for a second, as if he knew he was going to fall and was suddenly righted. Or that's how he looked to Sollux, which made him wince a bit when the human turned around to look in his direction. all he'd see is a few miniscule sparks of red and blue, if even that. The young male seemed to shrug it off before continuing back to his work, as if nothing had happened. Lucky Sollux, if he was noticed by a human, he'd be assigned a different job, or even something further into the humans life. He had more than enough shit to deal with, what with being bored and saving this kids ass every few days. He was quite literally a living bomb. One day a truck nearly hit him, he'd almost gotten killed from being mugged, (Sollux influenced a human nearby to come over to them and call the police. It worked wonders.) even almost slipped off of a bridge into the raging waters of a river, Sollux managed to solidify long enough to straighten him out, and disappear in time to not be noticed. The fucking kid was a death trap. It sucked.

Too bad he'd still get bored even with all of the work that came with this temperamental child. More often than not he wound up moving various items in the house, changing them up and hiding them in odd places. He once moved the computer mouse to the top of the fridge. Basically, when he got bored, the outcome was something similar to a haunting. Usually he did this when Karkat would spend too much time on the computer, and would even hide his books if he deemed it right to. Or wanted to get a reaction out of the vicious human. It was to say the least, a good use of his time...

Or what he thought was, who wouldn't be tempted to mess with this coppery-haired male? He'd blow a fuse and start wearing left and right trying to find the book, or a missing paper. If it got to be annoying though, sollux would move it back to its original place, causing the other to get even more flustered and pissed off, swearing the paper out before shoving it (if it was completed) into a folder, then into his backpack. All in all, Sollux was a mischievous angel who was guarding a rather frivolous, and hot-headed human male.

This day was no more unusual than the others, side from the fact he was almost spotted by him for saving him from falling onto a carpet. Which was unsual, and he had a suspicion that this human was purposely getting himself into trouble more frequently to see if he was invincible or some stupid shit. That or to expose his little ghost friend for what he was. Well, ghost was hardly a correct term for Sollux! He always scowled when Karkat mentioned it, just because he pulled a few pranks didn't mean he was a ghost. Though Karkat's suspicion wasn't helping his position any, meaning he had to refrain from moving objects, and all around fucking with the human. It started a few weeks ago, he noticed him talking to his friend Gamzee about some odd phenomenons happening, to which the lankier male would reply with something about miracles? Or that was wicked. It was something he never paid much attention to, he wasn't assigned to listen to bullshit teenagers spewing about miracles, and the wonders of life, and whoa look, a ghost buddy protecting his wicked bro or whatever the fuck it was this human would say.

To be honest, Sollux only paid attention half the time to what Gamzee Makara would say when around Karkat. He listened to details that were important, but the second miracles, or God came into play, he'd zone out. He knew what he had to know about the Signless, and every mundane earthling only assumed they knew. They thought they knew, but they never truly had pure knowledge on who 'God' was, or who Jesus was. Jesus? More like a little prick who wouldn't stop talking no matter how much everyone tried to get him to. Kankri, the insufferable some of the angels would call him... A little joke, and he seemed to not mind it one bit, saying how the name was perfectly fine, and they could call him that all they liked.

Though to Sollux t wasn't very interesting when the little son of God was no longer bothered, and preferred the nickname over a few others. Such as brat. But he was never one to really call him that, and generally drifted away from him whenever he returned back to the heavens, which was generally every month or two in order to send a report, get more items to keep him occupied, and return back to earth. He even, as odd as it seemed, had a laptop way up at his place in the skies. When he was off duty, he'd do a few rounds of human coding... finding it to be a useful way to dwindle his time away. For all of the thousands of years he lived, all of the things humans made, computers were by far the most intriguing to him. He couldn't do anything else really, it was like an addiction... Not really though. He had nothing to do with the codes but send them to a few other beings on the skies who took his interest in modern human culture. It wasn't a sin to enjoy such things, as long as they didn't deviate from their duties, they could drink and do as they pleased.

These were none of his concerns though, since right now he had to watch this human do the mundane. Which was get up from his pathetic excuse for a chair, and head into the kitchen. He often avoided his father and mother (his father with good reason.) and just meandered into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Up this was boring, and Sollux soon found himself floating back into the bedroom to move a computer around a bit... and okay he couldn't help himself! He wound up typing out a quick code while the computer was still on, and made it seem like it had been an old one, quickly closing out when he heard footsteps and ghosted away. At least it'd seem like an old file the way he disguised it, if Karkat could ever find it. He never had time to finish it either, only typed out a few lines, and BAM! Karkat's footsteps interrupted him. Jeez he needed to find a way to amuse himself besides mess around with things in the house.

Basically not he was floating over Karkat's bed, his wings beating quietly in the room, something this humans ears would never register. It was only something other celestial beings could hear, or even spiritual ghosts, those left behind for various reasons. The ones who chose to stay, or didn't realize they did. For now he'd take his usual position over the bed, waiting for this human to finish eating and sleep so he could do the same. Even a being like himself needed to sleep. Two hours was all he needed, but he enjoyed the rest when he could have it, despite not fully needing it. It wasn't until two in the morning that Karkat finally got off the computer, and slept., meaning he could too.

**It wasn't the ideal job, but it was Sollux's...and if he didn't do it, who would protect this clueless human? No one.**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've really written anything... And this is the first time I've posted anything to ... So I'd really appreciate some reviews to know how I'm doing. If not then that's okay though it'd be really helpful and be tons of motivation for me. xD well in hopes you all enjoytheirs first chapter. The next will be in karkat's point of view, then it will be mixed between the two each chapter, intermixed and others singular of just one or the other. **


	2. Desperate attempt, and failed love

_Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have a sneaking suspicion that you're being haunted by something. Whatever it is seems to have an attitude, and loves to move shit on you to random places. Fuck your life._

Karkat Vantas was a normal human, but he'd noticed the past several years that something odd had been going on with him. Whenever he'd find himself in a compromising situation where he'd possibly wind up with serious injuries, or even hurt, he'd somehow get out of it alive, with a few bruises or nothing at all. This of course stopped for a good year or two, and he wound up injured worse than ever before, but sure enough, the past year he'd found out that it was happening again. Only this time, it was different. He'd still get injured, but in minor situations, say something was about to fall and possibly cut him, it'd magically miss, or if he was about to fall out of his chair, he'd feel a slight pressure on his back and wind up as if he hadn't even tipped back at all.  
Now he wasn't one to believe in superstitions, or even care about things such as ghosts, or bad luck. Heck he'd walk under a ladder, or open an umbrella indoors, even broke a mirror once. (By mistake! He threw it across the room... Okay not so much a mistake, but he was angry, okay?) Not to mention over the last year or so, his things would start to randomly go missing, a book misplaced, his laptop moved across the room, a table off-centered, his mouse randomly on top of the fridge once. It was so fucked up, and it always pissed him off. He was tidy, never misplaced anything, (except maybe a paper or two, but those were usually somewhere in his folder.) or put it somewhere such as on top of a fridge. Who the fuck put a computer mouse on the refrigerator? At first he thought it was his parents, but didn't dare question them, especially since it happened when they weren't even home.  
He had told his friend Gamzee about this, and of course that was a huge fucking mistake on his part, because then he had to listen about all this mumbo jumbo about how he had a little wicked ghost friend all up and spying on him, protecting his wicked ass. Yay, now his friend was about as annoying as this 'ghost.' Since the first day he told him about the odd happenings, he actually started to call whatever, or whoever was doing this, his little ghost friend. Of course he said it in spite of Gamzee, a little jab because of how ridiculous it seemed.  
That is, it seemed ridiculous until one point when he was walking along the edge of a bridge, watching the waves crash below him. He often thought about jumping off this particular spot, ending his miserable excuse for a life, but the second his foot slipped, he had regretted the thought instantly and closed his eyes in sheer horror. He didn't want to die, even if he wished to end his life a few seconds before the incident, he soon realized how stupid that was. Then a warm sensation pushing against his side, and he had found himself sitting down on the edge of the concrete bridge, when he should have been plummeting face first into the water, drowning or possibly dead on impact.

This was when he first noticed the red and blue shimmer, almost like dust or snow... It was so strange, and he had reached out to touch them, only to have it disappear the moment his fingertips would reach them. This was what tipped him off the most, and he soon found himself doing dangerous stunts, ones that wouldn't kill him, but enough that he'd get injured. Each time he was saved, he'd see the same fluorescent blue and red sparks. Every time he'd try to touch them, and they'd always vanish. Eventually he realized how stupid he was, chasing after an invisible force that may have just been his imagination, and getting into possible life or death situations over it? He was smarter than that, and after a few weeks of trying to expose the possible ectoplasmic being, he stopped. It wasn't worth his life, and he'd go about it normally, trying to find the trails of red and blue whenever he could.

That's when he started to notice on occasion when he'd leave his room, there would be an odd aura around his computer. He assumed it was an aura, and it only ever showed when his laptop was on, generally around the keys... This had only happened a few times though, and once he even found an odd code he'd never done before. Sure he always tried to code, but he failed each time and eventually gave up doing it.

That is to say he'd still dabble, but he'd never try them out, it was too frustrating and last time he practically blew up his computer... Oops! But hey, that was because the codes never cooperated with him, not that he sucked. Or so he'd always tell himself.

Tonight was no different, not long after almost tipping over in his chair (somehow not even falling.) he noticed the strange sparks, and just shrugged it off. If it was there, he didn't want to arouse any suspicion that he knew of it. So he decided to get a sandwich, finding himself hungry after hours of homework, and meaningless surfing of the net. When he came back, he had a turkey and lettuce sandwich, then went to his computer once more. This time he could see the slight form of an outline, all of which was the same red and blue... Though it looked more solid, less like something evaporating, and more like lines of what was once there. This peaked his interest, and he of course resumed what he was once doing.

Well he made it seem like he was, since he actually went through all of his files and found a new (supposedly old) code that was started. He knew it wasn't one he made, he never could accomplish something this good... He wound up spending hours trying to figure it out, and eventually got tired. There was no way he could trace it, since it was made on his computer. No one in his house could code, and none he knew that quick.

So with a groan of frustration, he put his laptop on hibernate, and crawled into bed. If anything, he needed sleep, and soon found himself passed out within seconds. He was the type to often stay up late, and wake up early. Not because he wanted to, but because he had no choice. More often than not, he suffered from insomnia, and sometimes night terrors. Both had reduced the over the years, and he was thankful for this, especially since being seventeen and having insomnia was all but a pleasant thing to have.

The next day was like any other, and he found himself waking up to his alarm, and a none too happy fist slamming against the off button. It was a wonder it still worked at all since this was how he always shut it off. Let's just say he wasn't a morning person. Not one bit.

But with that accomplished, he dragged his tired body out of bed, and went to his bathroom to shower. Going through the usual cycle, he stripped down and washed his body with the wash he had, then worked on his hair, and got out to get dressed for school. Of course he dried himself off with a towel, working on his hair first, then body before wrapping it around his naked frame, and heading into the bedroom. There was no need for it really, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and if this thing was watching him shower or undress, then fuck no he wasn't going to go into his room butt-naked for it to see. That'd just be weird.

Eventually he picked out a pair of clothes, a red T-shirt, dark gray hoodie, and a pair of gray jeans to wear, with boxers of course. Once this was done, he scurried off to the bathroom once more to change. It seemed stupid, but he always felt like that was his one safe room, as if the ghost haunted only his bedroom, and kitchen... that and everywhere else. He'd yet to see any sparkles in this room though, so it was deemed the safe room.

When he finished changing, he had eaten breakfast, gotten his bag, and put his contacts in, then soon found himself catching the bus to school. Of course the only person to sit next to on it, happened to be Terezi Pyrope. Just his luck, the one person he had a ridiculous crush on, and hated at the same time was always the one person who saved a spot for his sorry ass on the bus. They had a history together, on and off dating... Or that's what she called it, he always assumed they were together, and still sort of did? They never broke up... and he never questioned it.

"Hehehe, good morning Karkat! You look as pleasant as always this morning, try brushing your hair sometime, might help distract from that grumpy mug of yours!" She of course was joking, but Karkat simply scowled and sat down next to her, bag on his lap.

"And you're as happy as ever. It's like a fucking rainbow was shoved down your throat, and manifested into some sort of ulcer in the bits of that disease infected organ you call a stomach. It's probably morphed into a tumor actually, that excretes some sort of endorphin into your bloodstream making every living second of your life bright as the fucking sun in the middle of summer. Jesus fucking Christ just shove a knife into my brain so I don't have to deal with your bullshittery of words."

This caused her to frown a bit, but was soon replaced by a grin, even if for her it was almost forced, Karkat would never know. "Lovely aren't you? So graphic in the things you say and do, maybe I should go get a boat ride on the S.S. Karkat, where every day is full of gloom and doom, plus a few rays of sunshine whenever you deem it a decent day... Oh wait, that's never! Oooh, this ship is destined to crash and drown. Damn, and here I liked boat rides." Terezi gave a bit of a frown, her eyes cast off to the side, looking out the window behind her red shades.

"Fuck off why don't you? This ship has been sinking for awhile now, and it will go down in flames. It will look awesome, and no one will doubt that it was a fucking glorious death to it's otherwise shabby life. Speaking of shabby lives, or whatever, are you doing anything later?" Time for him to actually ask her out. Kind of, his sense of asking someone out was more like and outing, than a date. He never knew it came off that way, and was probably why whenever he did ask someone out, it always wound up as them hanging out.

"I'm busy, Dave invited me over to his place to help him out with his comic. It's going to be so kickass, you don't even know! Like a cherry on top of a sundae, all red and delicious."

"Ugh, why the fuck do you even hang out with that asshole anyway? I swear he's probably the worst excuse for a human being on this miserable planet. He's like the core of the world to you, which by the way is infested with hot lava, meaning he is not cool, he's probably the dorkiest, fucked up kid I know."

"That's a surprise considering you're the most hot-headed person I know, you should be the molten core to the earth... Oh wait, it'd blow up if that were to ever happen!" She grinned again, then the bus creaked to a stop. For this he was grateful, and he stood up with a scowl on his face as he left without a word. He wasn't so much mad right now as he was annoyed. It's just like her to deny him for someone else, even if it was Dave Strider... Which actually made him angrier, what was so great about him? He hid his eyes behind shades, hung out with a dorky kid named John Egbert, and drew a webcomic that was a piece of shit, and not even funny. If anything John was cooler than this idiot.

Okay he was one to talk since he hid his own eye color, but with good reason! Bright red eyes weren't exactly the normal thing to see around. Which was why he wore brown contacts, (Thanks to his mother who actually bought him things.) that and he actually needed them to see anything. Often he'd wear glasses around the house, as long as he was alone or just his mother was there... His dad didn't particularly like his eye color, and sure he had albinism, his hair wasn't affected. The thing most didn't know was that eyes could be the only thing affected, actually anyone with blue, purple, or red eyes could have albinism. It all dealt with the pigment, and the retina, poor eyesight was part of the disease. Actually the only way for someone to know they had it was to get their eyes checked, otherwise people would go around and think they just had poor eyesight.

But now was not the time to think of that, now was the time to think of Dave and how he was most likely stealing Terezi from you, the asshat needed to learn his place. Stealing other people's girlfriends is not something someone should be doing, and it was as far from cool as cool could get. Then again, that was Dave, an uncool asshole who Karkat just wanted to strangle most of the time... Plus as if it wasn't bad enough, moments before entering the school rain clouds started to come about, and small droplets of rain were already hitting the pavement. Awesome, he had to stay after that day too so he could finish editing a movie he was working on for a class. Though he had a week to do it, he was the type to get everything done as quick as possible.

Karkat sighed as he headed to his locker, almost running into someone on the way as he was lost in his thoughts, but ignored them and turned to unlock his locker instead. It didn't take long, three numbers was all, and he just shoved his bag inside, grabbing his binder for his first class before he shut it, and jumped. The reason for his jumping was because a tall male was towering over him, and to his relief he realized it was Gamzee.

"Stop fucking doing that! How many times do I have to tell your juggalo ass that sneaking up on me and scaring the living daylights out me is a thing you shouldn't be doing unless you want to find a foot shoved so far up your ass you'll be choking on shoelaces for a week!"

"Whoa, don't go doing no injury to those laces there, you need 'em to tie your shoes and shit. Besides I only up and was hovering because your little self almost ran the motherfuck into me. A nice greeting and all, but you seemed kinda out of it, you know?" He questioned, scratching at the back of his head. It was a wonder his fingers didn't get caught in that birdsnest he calls hair.

"Oh fuck off, it's sort of hard to tell your best friend is the one you're about to stampede over when they're missing their infamous greasepaint, and has a stupid lopsided grin on their face... Except the last part is always there, sadly."

"You know the school rules, can't be wearing my wicked paint. So what's all up and with this stampeding? Tell me what's going on in that think pan of yours?" Gamzee grinned, leaning against the lockers as if if he didn't, he'd suddenly fall over and onto the floor.

"Nothing, the usual. My supposed... Terezi is just hanging out with Dave today as usual, every time I go to ask her out, she's busy. Always busy, always with Dave." The Cancer huffed, hugging the binder to his chest and casting his eyes to the ground, before looking up at Gamzee. The Capricorn was a startling 6'5, and towered over almost everyone. If he wasn't so intimidating, he'd probably get insulted twenty-four seven by everyone in the school. Actually he was fairly loved by most because of his laid-back attitude, but otherwise was pretty weird what with the skeleton paint he wore all the time. Or clown pain, it looked like a mix of the two. Honestly Gamzee wasn't even intimidating, he was like a kitten, aside from his height there was nothing scary about him.

"You need to be all up in that shit, get to her like a day before, time it out or some shit. Like, fucking share her time between the two of ya? I don't really know, just all up and relax, get your chill on and it'll sort itself out. Stop being so wound up and just go with the flow."

"Easy for you to say, you get to spend every waking moment with the one you actually like. If you could call it that, it seems more like a pity party with your shit, heck the poor sap doesn't even seem to know you have feelings for him. Get your love in order before you go trying to give mine advice. You suck at it, about as much as I suck at coding."

"Yo, chill the motherfuck out!" He raised his hands in defense, his usual grin replaced with a small frown. "I was just saying it was worth a shot, and don't be dissing Tav, he's all sorts of wonderful. Like a motherfucking rainbow in the middle of a downpour, lights up the whole day, a fucking miracle."

At this Karkat threw his hands up dramatically, almost letting go of his binder and having it fly at someone, luckily that was not the case. "Aruuugh! Shut up, miracles this, miracles that, why don't you shove a fucking miracle up your ass and see how that feels? I'll tell you how, not so miraculous, and not so dandy either. Ugh I really hate you sometimes, why are we friends? Oh yeah, because I probably hate you and your bullshit happiness more than I hate myself and my lack of it." So Gamzee didn't go on about miracles all the time, but Karkat was fed up with _everything_ be it Gamzee, Dave, Terezi, himself, or that talker ghost thing. He was just angry and taking it out on his friend. "I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, chill out though, I mean fuck... Sorry brother, hope shit gets better later."

With that said, they both parted ways and headed to class. Karkat's day went by as boring as ever, and he did actually contemplate what Gamzee said... and literally started to write out a chart for it. Maybe him and Dave could spend separate days with Terezi? Karkat would get her one weekend, Dave the other, every other weekday one would get her... Wow if he thought this through he'd feel like a pathetic mess, but he was desperate, and not thinking right.

Eventually when classes were over for the day, Karkat wound up heading to where he knew Dave's locker was. (After collecting his things that is.) It didn't take long for him to find him, and he held the paper with the chart on it, slamming it against the locker as he glared at the blond.

"I have a proposition for you Dave."

The blonde looked up at him with a brow raised, closing his locker door before staring at the paper pressed against one of the closed lockers.. "Dude, is that seriously a chart? That's weak. What for? We don't have any projects together."

"Fuck off, it's a chart about time, you know, sharing? As in splitting our time up with Terezi, because apparently she likes spending time with you, and I can never spend even a second with her, except on the fucking bus. Do you know how much that sucks?"

His response was Dave chuckling and pushing past him before turning around to look at him. "Seriously fucked up, if I had a scale of how messed up that is, you'd break it. You'd break every level because that is pathetic, it's not my fault if she falls for the Strider charm."

"Ugh, she's my girlfriend! You don't have the right to be taking her from-"

"Girlfriend? I don't remember you ever once asking me out Karkat." A voice sounded from behind him, causing a shiver down his spine as he slowly turned around, Dave merely laughed since he knew she was there from the start. "You do realize sharing someone isn't a thing. You're really a bigger asshole than I thought you were. Jeez, we might have been together once, but you blew it, right out the blowhole. If you think I'd want to be with you, think again because jealousy isn't something I want to deal with. Heck you always ask me out, then either leave me hanging, or it winds up us just hanging out." She hugged, a frown on her lips as she walked over to Dave and took his hand. "Plus him and I aren't dating either! I can't have a guy friend without you getting into my business? I'll see you later Karkles."

Karkat was left there speechless, the paper falling to the floor as he felt like his heart was just ripped from his chest and smashed onto the floor. What just happened? He only skipped out on a date a few times! It's not like he could help it either, it was either go with bruises littering his body, or avoid it and rest up... There was no choice for him but to miss it, especially since some days he found himself curled up on his floor unconscious, or in his bed after a severe beating from his father...

With teary eyes, Karkat gripped onto the strap of his bag, and booked it. As luck would have it, he not only most likely lost his friend, (ex girlfriend?) altogether, but it was pouring out. Such a cliche, right? But it helped, it meant he could cry and not look like a complete idiot for it. Plus soon enough he found himself sitting on a bench, hands in his conjoined hoodie pocket, with his head down as the let the rain soak his entire being.

Now if only it could cleanse him of his mistakes, he always was jealous of Dave. Sometimes he'd get into fights with him in front of Terezi, one time even assaulted him only to be flung off and onto the floor. Not his best approach, plus he'd even been hateful with Terezi a handful of times because of it, often swearing her out, and calling her rude names. Heck he'd even made fun of her once for her deteriorating eyesight... Low blow now that he thought of it, but he was consumed with jealousy, and would rather Terezi hate him than nothing at all... Now it seemed like she truly did, and he was an idiot for it.

He stayed like that for a good hour before he finally looked up at the sky, shivering and cold... Then he noticed something bizarre, it looked like a set of wings over him, shielding him despite the water dropping and falling onto him with them there. They extended back, and he looked up to see himself face to face with... A head? There were definitely eyes looking him, and hair? Needless to say he jumped from his seat, and backed away to see the whole being. It was strange, transparent and almost like a rainbow? Red, blue, purple, an outline of something with wings hunched up on the back of the bench, staring at him as he moved. The wings fluttered a few times before resting on the invisible beings back.

"What the fuck are you?! Am I hallucinating, I can fucking see you! What is... Who are you?" The deity looked astonished, brows knitted together, (from what he could tell of the rainbow-like effect the rain had on him.) and lips twitching downwards as he hopped off of his perch on the bench. A rippling effect happened to the celestial being, his form changing and solidifying into that of a human. Now he could see him better, brunette hair, one bright red eye, one blue, the wings were still clear, and as the rain hit him, they shone as if like a rainbow, the same effect it had on his entire body moments ago. But he looked dry, or had now until the rain started to soak him too. His clothes were normal though, a black t-shirt with a long sleeved one underneath, the left sleeve red, right blue. His hair was short, as were his bangs, but the sides were overgrown, and he looked almost _bored_ and annoyed. "Am I dying? Are you here to kill me for my sins? I bet you are, I bet you're here to rip out my already dead heart just to spite me, then toss it into the river and carry me away to steal my soul, that's it, right? Right?"

"Well, lovely meeting you too. The name'th Thollux Captor."

**A/N: Aaaaand cliffhanger. (: I probably won't be updating daily since I do have school, but I was sick today... So second chapter out already. Ahahaha, I'll try to get the next one out within a week or so, hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Sorry this was may seem a bit rushed and odd? I tried to make it flow, but it will play a pretty big role later on. Reviews would be wonderful, though not necessary, but good motivation for me. x3**


	3. Being caught, and getting punished

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you've just found out the one who you thought was haunting you turned out to be your guardian angel. Cue flipping out now.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you've just been exposed to a very irritable, none too pleased human. Did you mention he was a pain in the ass who only seemed to ask questions? Because yeah, that's a thing here, and you're not the answering type of angel.

The day had been a bit more interesting than usual, that is to say a small amount of drama. He was used to the usual bantering between Karkat and Terezi, along with that of Gamzee and him... what he hadn't expected was for the idiot to make a chart, who even did that? Who tried to split up time with someone, specific dates, times, he even had one where Dave was supposed to take Terezi half the way, and Karkat had her the other half, Of all the dim-witted things Sollux had seen, this was by far the worst from Karkat.

He had to admit though that he felt almost bad for the guy, everyone he liked either hated him, wasn't into his sex, or just downright ignored his confession. Though he did see that most of it was Karkat's fault, how could someone push everyone away so easily, and not even realize how bad they were? Sure he seemed to realize he was an asshole, but he didn't see just how bad off he was, forcing his ex to hate him, and she wasn't even into the male he thought she was. Sweet, sweet karma, right?

In the end though, he saw Karkat run out of the building, completely disregarding the fact he originally planned to stay after. It was all really cliche to him as well, rain while a breakup happened? Lame. But he stood there watching Karkat sob silently on a bench, and eventually felt bad for him... So he perched himself on the back of the wooden bench, and spread all four of his wings as if to shield him from the rain, the problem was his wings were both transparent in this state, and intangible or metaphysical in other words. The droplets passed through his wings, and still landed on Karkat... But it was the thought that counted, right?

What Sollux didn't know though was that the rain actually reflected off of him, causing a rainbow effect. It made him have an outline of all colors, reds, blues, purples, greens... It wasn't something he ever knew could happen since he had never been close enough to Karkat in the rain like this for it to be seen, for him to be noticed. It wasn't something that had happened to any angel actually, and he soon found Karkat speaking to him, looking at him like he was insane.

"What the fuck are you?! Am I hallucinating, I can fucking see you! What is... Who are you?" The angel definitely was astonished by this, Karkat had all but jumped away from the bench after looking up at him. His brows furrowed in confusion, then he looked at his own wings, nothing out of the ordinary... But he was caught, so he hopped off of the bench, landing gracefully before he allowed himself to solidify. This of course only meant Karkat could see him now, even if his form was physical, and now wet... It was part of the rules of the heavens, unless fallen, only the one you're guarding can see you. That is to say, only Karkat could see Sollux, along with other angels, be them fallen or not.

"Am I dying? Are you here to kill me for my sins? I bet you are, I bet you're here to rip out my already dead heart just to spite me, then toss it into the river and carry me away to steal my soul, that's it, right? Right?"

This question made Sollux laugh, before he placed his hands on his hips, his brunette hair getting soaked in the rain, his clothes sticking to his body. This was the only downside to obtaining his physical form, he could feel the rain, and get cold just like anyone else. "Well, lovely meeting you too. The name'th Thollux Captor."

Karkat took a step back when the being spoke, looking around he saw no one else in sight... He almost wanted to scream, what was going on? Why was this thing, this person talking to him? How? Was it going to kill him, or just stand there laughing? Well all Karkat knew now was that he was angry. Angry at the fact this thing had been fucking with his stuff, and quite possibly his life. "I never asked for your damned name you lisping asshole, fucking angel whatever the hell you are thing... What even are you? A ghost? A demon? Answer me you miserable excuse for ectoplasm!"

"Wow. Rude. I'm not ectoplathm, I'm actually a being, or I should thay thelethtial being? Whichever workth. I can also get rid of this lisp when I please, only thing is I have to use my powers to alter my voice for you to hear it like it is, tho I will talk in my lithpy voithe, and fuck you."

"I'm the rude one? _I'm the rude one_?" He was seething at this point, face flushed from both the cold, crying, and this Thollukth person, who he assumed was actually Sollux. "I'm not the one who goes around moving peoples items, hiding them, and probably the cause for my whole shitty life!"

"Hey, hey!" He held his hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything that made your life any worthe, well athide from moving thingth on you. I'll admit that wath me. The thing ith though, I only did that out of boredom. I thaved your life more timeth than you can count thith patht year, tho fuck you. Altho no, I have not been guarding you your whole life, you had thome other athhhole do that, but they quit. Want to know why? You fucking annoyed them, influenthe doethn't work on you, and you're a pain in the athh to lithten to, hating everyone around you and yourthelf. Really it'th a wonder I didn't quit... Oh wait, I'm a mathochitht who happenth to enjoy the pain of lithtening to a teenager thquabble about uthlethh thingth. What hath happened to me? Oh yeah, I'm protecting your thorry athh."

"So I'm supposed to believe I'm being guarded by some ghost? Or maybe haunted is a better term? Guardian angel? What are you? I can't fucking tell because all I have to go by is you've apparently saved me a handful of times, and love to fuck around with my possessions. What kind of ghost codes? Fucking codes. Let alone on my computer? Do you have any sense? You seem to be lacking in it for some celestial being or deity, whatever you are. Shouldn't you have infinite knowledge or something? Like what the everloving fuck is going on? Why can I suddenly now see you, and why is it every time before, I'd see sparkles. Legit sparkles, it's like a fairy had a shit fest, and decided to leave sparking magical turds all over the place, but instead they're red and blue, like snow, then disappear moments after they're created! What the actual shit?" Karkat didn't seem very phased at all, merely interested, and still pissed.

Wow this kid asked a lot of questions... "What the fuck do you think I am, thome deity? I'm a fucking guardian angel, not an archangel, not God. My job ith to watch you athhhole. Jethuth Chritht you talk more than I thought you ever could. And the thparkth? That'th rethidue from when I uthe my powerth, or shift from phythical to metaphythical. Altho, I get bored. Do you know how boring it ith to watch a human do mundane thingth? Do you know how boring it ith to not even be able to thpeak to them? Fuck it'th like tearing your own hair out, I'd rather do that than nothing at all, at leatht I'd feel thomething." Well feel wasn't the correct term, he could in a sense understand pain, but the only time an angel could truly suffer was when their wings were injured, the only part of them that could ever hurt to the point where they'd go comatose for days, or weeks even. It was a healing process, but if their wings were ripped off? They'd be unconscious until the nerve damage was healed, and live the rest of their days with the fallen, even if they had never fell. But without wings, one was declared close to a mortal.

"So you basically watch me, all the time? Does this mean you've seen things? Have you just been floating around like, hey, let me watch this unsuspecting human as he touches himself in the shower? Yeah okay, that's not creepy at all." He grimaced a bit at the thought, was Sollux actually doing that? Seriously that'd put the angel up on the creepy scale, no it'd break the scale. "And how does one get bored when they can fly, and go to the pearly white gates of heaven whenever they damn well choose? Like hey, I don't need to watch this human go and do homework, he won't kill himself so why don't I just go ahead and fly up to my little castle of light and do something amusing in heaven while he's bored at his desk? You know that'd be so much more productive than this." He was moving his arms about as he spoke, and completely forgot it had been raining this whole time, and finally realized that none of it was falling on him anymore. Upon looking up, he saw something akin to a shield of red and blue floating over his head, blocking out the rain from hitting him, one was over the angel as well.

As if he sense his train of thought, Sollux piped up before the human could even spare a word. "It'th raining, cold, and I'm not in the mood to anthwer anything elthe. But yeth, that ith the power I am granted, I can levitate objectth, create barrierth with my powerth, uthe them to push thomething out of the way... All that fun thtuff, and much more. However, thith ith enough for one day, I'd rather jutht float away and dithappear, but thinthe you've theen me, I have no choithe but to thtick around like thith. Why? Well fuck you before you even athk that, I don't thee a need to tell you why, but mothtly there ith no point in continuing to be invithible when you'd motht likely shout for me to show mythelf any chanthe you had without looking like a complete tool, or lunatic. Which by the way, you are both." Of course Sollux was a rude angel, but not all of them were prim and proper. Actually it was a wonder he wasn't one of the fallen, but who ever said you had to be nice to the one you were guarding. All he had to do was guard Karkat, there was nothing about being civil in his contract! "Now shut up before I shut you up mythelf."

That definitely had shut Karkat up though, and he didn't want to know what would happen if he tried to again, but he did manage to grumble something under his breath as Sollux turned around to head back to his house, their house? He wasn't sure... But before the little shield of light disappeared, he reached his hand up above him, his fingertips gently caressing the smooth, silk-like underside of it. He assumed this was how it felt all around... But a second into touching it he jerked his hand back with a start, almost screaming at the feeling. It felt like his whole hand was jolted with electricity, and went completely numb. He couldn't feel it, at all! "What the fuck just happened? Did you just kill my arm? I swear to God I will fucking-Mmmpph..." He was abruptly cut off when the odd glow surrounded his mouth, forcibly shutting him up as it acted almost like duct tape.

"You shouldn't be touching thothe, well what I have around your mouth ith okay, it'th more like what I uthe to move objectth around and won't cauthe any harm... But the little shield? It'th a defenthe type of shield, if touched you could go numb, get a jolt, or even die. Well, you didn't actually uthe forthe on it... Tho all you got wath a thmall shock, your hand or arm will have feeling within a few minuteth... Fuck you humanth are weak, and thquishy." He gave a small chuckle and continued to walk. Karkat was behind him, following his lead and remaining silent. Well he had no choice, Sollux was forcing his mouth shut, and wouldn't allot him even a small retort. Ahh, what bliss it was to not have that rough voice sounding in his delicate ears. Speaking of which, now that Sollux was turned around, his ears were finally evident. They were almost elven, pointed and lowered to the side of his head... But they were moving too, twitching even. This of course caused Karkat to stare in wonder. Without the hair in the front blocking their view for the most part, it was interesting to see, and he wondered if Sollux had control over them or not...

After a few minutes of quietly walking, Karkat could move and feel his hand again, a small relief passing through him now that he knew what the angel said was true. But it did scare him a bit, if he could do that with just defensive skills, what was his offense like? That thought alone sent a cold shiver down his spine, and his pace quickened to keep up with him. He was just lucky no one else was in sight too, or it may have looked strange, heck it definitely was strange for no rain to be touching him.

Eventually they made it back to Karkat's house with no one seeing the odd display that was Sollux, and the lack of rain hitting either of them. Then again no one else could probably see the guardian, could they? Or maybe they did but surely Sollux would look normal to them? These were of course thoughts running through his mind as the door was opened for him, and he meandered into the warm, safe house. Or he thought it was safe until he noticed his father standing in a nearby hallway looking rather upset.

Well apparently his silent questions were answered as his father walked over to him, and backhanded him. This was never something he'd do around friends, or if anyone else was home... but the sheer force and the surprise of the assault forced Karkat to stumble backwards, Sollux catching his fall by placing his hands on his back and steadying. The angel gave him an apologetic look, as if saying this wasn't in his jurisdiction, and he couldn't do anything to help him besides catch his falls. Which was all he could do in this situation, to stop something physical between to people? That was a hard border to cross, there was only so much he could do without exposing himself, but he did at least remove the (as most angels called them.) psionics from his mouth, enabling him to speak again, which may have been a bad thing to do.

"What the_ fuck_ was that for?!" The Cancer all but screamed out, which earned him a cold glare from his father, and a fist to the gut... But it actually felt not so painful? That's when Karkat noticed Sollux had moved his hand to where the punch would have been, but it still had enough pressure on him to make him grunt out in pain. This was about all Sollux could do for him, lighten the blow while still having Karkat get hit...

"_That_." His father spat out. "Was for you not only coming in here soaking wet, but tracking mud on the floor, and missing dinner! Do you know how worried your mother was?" Of course his mother was in the next room, knitting a blanket for the local church to pawn off to some of the elderly, or poor. She always knew this happened, but never stopped it, and never enforced it either. Instead she often ignored it, pretending it never happened and often snuck Karkat food or gifts when she could.

"And that would be because I had fucking missed the bus and needed to walk home. On top of that it downpoured, so I had to wait it out, and that didn't even work since it got worse. You know dad, thanks for being understanding about all of this, maybe if you were actually my real father you'd give a shit, but nope! Only mom does!" He growled out, earning him a hand around his throat, squeezing almost painfully, causing the air to be blocked from his lungs, and fingers clawing desperately at the hand that was practically choking him. Only moments later he was thrown to the ground, his adoptive father seething to the core. Sollux had watched all of this with disgust, glaring at the man who would dare do this to the child he had to protect, and feeling worthless for not being able to do anything... But he did move close to Karkat protectively, wishing he could be seen by the father, or at least hurl him across the room... Heck, his psionics were sparking at this point, tendrils of red and blue surrounding his arms, and he had to quickly leave the vicinity before he did throw the older male across the room, and whispered a small sorry to Karkat as he did so. Speaking and the use of powers were the only things other mortals could see or hear from the angel, everything else was only for Karkat's eyes.

"Go to your room and don't expect any food for the day, or even tomorrow." He hissed out, the Cancer just curled up on the floor where he fell and nodded silently. If he could, he'd be attacking his dad and trying to gain some dignity back from such a display, especially since Sollux had just witnessed it all... then again, Sollux probably witnessed worse in his household, and simply forced himself up with the thought, and went to his room. Of course he was shaking, and was surprised he could make his way up the steps to get to his second floor room.

When he had made it there, he wasn't surprised to see Sollux sitting on his bed, eyes cast downwards, ashamed. He could have done something, anything... But all he managed to do was somewhat block one hit, he was useless. What kind of guardian failed this horribly at protecting the one they were assigned to? Sollux had those thoughts running through his head, feeling even more worthless with each one... When Karkat had entered the room, he looked up, his lips curved downwards into a frown.

"I'm thorry... I really... I can't prevent a phythical fight, it'th one of the wayth we're eathily found out..." If they were found out to, there was a possibility of being demoted, or even falling depending on what happened.

"Not your fault... I'm sure you'd have stopped a lot of them if everything you said is true... But I think now we should just not talk about this, and let me sleep..." It was an exhausting day, him and Terezi fighting, finding out he had a guardian angel who was a complete dick up until this point, getting (slightly) beaten up... Who wouldn't be utterly drained after something like that? Karkat sure was, so he stripped down to his boxers, removed his contacts, and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, followed by a T-shirt. Normally he'd sleep in just pajama pants, or boxers... But with Sollux there? He felt too self-conscious and decided against it, instead getting fully dressed to sleep. Was that weird? Probably a bit, but could anyone blame him? Certainly not.

Sollux on the other hand nodded, understanding completely why Karkat wouldn't want to talk about this, and just took to the couch to lay down on. It was a long day, and it would be a long lifetime for the angel, depending on how long Karkat lived. After all, he'd never been seen by anyone before... So this would be an all new experience for him, actually no one had ever even seen his powers when he used them before...

But for now, Sollux turned off the lights in the room with said powers, Karkat mumbling something akin to a thanks before passing out. The celestial being just nodded, and decided to rest while he could, for all he knew it'd be ages before he got any sleep himself.

**A/N I seem to really be getting chapters out faster than I thought I would be. I might just type a few up and try to post weekly so I don't wind up getting too ahead of myself here. Hahaha, of course I will try to update weekly, maybe sooner or not, all depends on how much homework I have! But I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story a lot, this was a bit of a mixed POV chapter, a lot will be like this one, but I might space the paragraphs out depending on how much one character is being in the pov of over another. We'll see.**


	4. The chances of meeting?

_Your name is Karkat Vantas, and people are assuming you're crazy for talking to thin air. The problem is, it's not just air, it's an invisible being who will no longer leave you alone since he's revealed himself fully to you._

_Your name is Sollux Captor, and ever since you were first seen by Karkat, you've found out that life is slowly starting to get a whole lot more interesting, even if you are neither alive nor dead._

It had been a couple days since both Sollux and Karkat officially met. Not much had happened since then, mostly just them getting used the idea of each other. Sollux enjoyed spending his time pestering Karkat, often pulling on his hair or touching him in public to see if he'd get a reaction out of him, but being careful so no one would guess what was going on and expose him. Though he did enjoy doing it around crowds, and when Karkat would scream at him, it elicited a nice laugh since the shorter male just made a scene and no one understood what had happened, and looked at him like he was insane.  
All in all, it was a very thrilling, and amusing time for the angel. Karkat on the other hand didn't quite enjoy it. He'd often cause a scene then scurry away as if he'd just been burned and needed to rush to the hospital. It wasn't very fun, and he always wanted to hurt Sollux in the end, but what could he do? The angel was immortal, and the worst he could do was scream at him in private. Which was partly happening on their walk back to his house from school.  
"Do you seriously feel the need to follow me around at every fucking turn? It's like you're my shadow, but you can float, speak, and all that comes out of your mouth is complete garbage and slander. Seriously could you shut the fuck up for five minutes so I don't look insane when I speak to nothing but air and... you." He growled out, unhappy at how Sollux would always pester him during school, he'd rather go insane from losing all his shit and seeing sparkles than deal with this.  
"Ehehehe... But it'th tho fun! Theriouthly, I get bored and watching you thitting there in a large room ith tho amuthing, I can't help but inthtigate... I mean hey, when all you have to do ith watch a human, shit get'th old real fatht! But when you get to watch a human who can thee you? Fuck that shit, I'm milking it for all it'th worth, you'll be dried out by the time I'm done with you... and FUCK, that thounded ridiculouth, pretend I never thaid it." To Sollux it sounded almost perverse, mainly because of the questioning raised brow he got from the other that caused his current outburst.  
"Yeah and I'm the horrible one? At least I don't go around making normal things sound perverted, oh wow. Yeah milking this thing? Sure, all you'll be doing is wanking and shoving your dick up your ass to replace the stick already residing there. It's be a lovely pair too, and would explain why you're such an asshole, and also as to why you seem to only spew out nonsense, and random assed words."  
"Jutht be quiet and shut your mouth for two thecondth, that'd be blithh. Who would even want to hear you talk? It'th like lithtening to shit talk on repeat, followed by a nithe thide of fuck you. Woohoo, I'm your guardian angel and I'm probably the rudetht perthon you know, or ath clothe to rude ath rude can get on your litht... Wait that'd be everything from a little mouthe, to a fucking human being. Make it I'm the motht foul, dethpicable thing you know that had ever had the pleathure to walk thith earth... float, fly, whatever. I'm walking now tho it totally countth!" He said, a small smile on his lips as he landed on the ground to walk beside Karkat, people phasing right through him as he went.  
The Cancer just rolled his eyes, huffing before he retorted back, his tone somewhat amused and annoyed all in one. "You are and you should really take your own advice and shut your damn mouth because listening to you makes me want to tear my hair out and roll around the floor bleeding in pain, slowly dying as I wait for that piercing noise making my ears bleed. Oh wait, holy shit that's you, and it won't stop! Time to die of blood loss via ears!" He growled out, wishing Sollux would just be quiet, this bantering was lame, and he really couldn't stand the lisping voice for so long, especially when he continued to talk as if his life depending on insulting Karkat.

The second Sollux was about to reply with something meaningless and undignified, he was interrupted by a dark-skinned woman in a beautiful jade dress, heels, and a thin silver chain around her neck with a sapphire as the jewel that was connected to it by a small charm in the shape of a heart, silver twining around it. Her hair was short and somewhat spiked, the sides framing her face, and bangs messy but swooped to the right. "I would prefer not to intrude, but are you talking to yourself Karkat...? I implore that you should really refrain from speaking so rudely in public if there is no one around that deserves your wrath. Unless there was someone and you simply were blowing off steam? Otherwise I could advise a lovely psychologist for you to see."  
"If by psychologist you mean that psycho girl who thinks she can diagnose someone because she reads all about these sort of things, and loves to write about whatever the fuck it is in that journal of hers? No thanks, I'd rather take my chances with Gamzee and one of his homemade meals."  
"That is a very disconcerting choice, but I meant a real one thanks. As much as she likes to analyze, she really is a fantastic writer, and does amazingly at knitting much to your... dismay. However the one I was talking about goes by the name Aranea Serket."  
"Ugh Serket? Don't tell me she's similar to Vriska? I swear to God if she is I will personally murder myself by taking a bullet to the head, or maybe shoving a rusted knife into my heart, you know, since unlike her I do have one. How do you still associate with any of them after she practically stomped on your heart and threw it out the window liked a used up tissue?"  
"Thanks for the analytical details, but what is of my current life dealing with her family is fairly complicated... She I tend to avoid since yes, that is fairly close to how things had happened, but her sister is really gracious. We often talk, and she is very good at picking apart the mind without leaving you conflicted, or even in Vriska's case, destroying all that you are."  
Karkat just nodded, following Kanaya as they walked, Sollux floating above them and looking rather bored now that he couldn't speak without provoking Karkat and giving himself away... Though he did blow into his ear only to vanish as Karkat turned around to scream at him, frowning when he was suddenly gone.  
"You know, if you are experiencing some delusions, I don't mind forcing you to go see her, it would be best." Kanaya said gently, noticing how he turned around and opened his mouth. There was no one close by any longer besides the two of them, and a few people on the opposite side of the street.  
"Can you just leave it alone?! I'm not insane, I'm not crazy, I'm not imagining anything! Ugh, I'm just angry and might be a bit delusional that Terezi is taunting me, okay?" A lie, but how could he say that he had a guardian angel breathing down his neck, talking to him and giving the illusion that he was indeed insane. Which he was almost wondering if he was or not at this point...  
"Terezi? Did something happen between the two of you that I should inquire about Karkat? Weren't you two dating?"  
"You didn't hear? She completely broke my heart, yelled at me and smashed the little remains of a soul I had to the floor. Woe is me... But it sucked... I wound up spending time in the rain, and realizing wow, I suck worse than Dave because she didn't even like him and here I was getting paranoid!"  
"If you'd like, you could come back to my place and we could discuss it further. It would be nice to hear exactly what happened, maybe I could even help to mend your broken relationship... that is unless Vriska manages to steal her first..."  
"I doubt it's fixable since I made a complete fool out of myself, it involves charts. That is all I will say, and this is all you will know until I actually get to your house and am able to speak to you in private, and peace."

Sollux just watched bored as the two spoke, and eventually gave up as they headed towards her house. She was one of the few friends Karkat had that Sollux actually approved of! She was smart, nice, and probably the only person Karkat never really insulted. Actually the only person he was ever nice to constantly, and not just fleeting moments.

So he followed them to Kanaya's house, watching as they spoke and Karkat went over the events of what happened between him, Terezi, and Dave. He was so detailed about it, and it got to the point where Sollux got fed up and floated off without a warning. He'd witnessed it, he didn't need to actually hear the story over again, besides Karkat would be safe for the day, or at least while he was with Kanaya.

No one would try to kill him, his father wouldn't be angry since usually Karkat did spend his days with her. Well he usually didn't get angry for that, or Karkat would return after he was sleeping, so it was fine.

Naturally Sollux just wandered around the city, familiarizing himself with it, even though he already knew hte layout... He enjoyed searching for areas in it he never knew about. one time he found a tunnel under a bridge that led to a beautiful cave filled with stalagmites, the whole inside of it was almost like a rainbow, even the small river! But he didn't get further than the small park where Karkat had first seen him before he was stopped in his tracks. Not literally, but by a voice he hadn't heard in ages.

"Sollux, I hope I'm not intruding, but I have new orders for you dealing with Karkat Vantas... and a word of advice."

The angel turned around to face another of his kind, but not just any... One who had previously fallen, and was taken back in her previous rank, a messenger. Her hair was long, reaching to just above her back, a nice brunette color with maroon eyes, and maroon wings. Her eyes were large and almost innocent, lips full and turned into a small smile, a smile he hadn't seen for thousands of years. Never had he known she regained her position, but he did note her change in attire. A long red dress that was torn at the ends, white wrappings around her legs, a choker and a small symbol of time attached to it. There was a long hood too, but it was pulled down, and she seemed happy. Truly happy and not so dead inside like when she had fallen, fallen for a human and fallen for someone else... It tore at his heartstrings to see her. But he choked out a small. "What ith it...?"

"You need to talk to Sgnless... and as for my advice? Don't get so attached!" Attached? What did she mean by that. Sollux honestly had no clue... But he was sure to find out soon enough.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! but I have recently acquired a job on top of school, so my posts will be fairly slow! The next chapter will be longer, and probably take me awhile to write... But I have it planned out, and it should hopefully be interesting since this one I mostly needed to introduce Aradia.**


	5. A new assignment, and an old face

Chapter Five

_Your name is Aradia Megido, and you've been recently been cast back into heaven after having fallen millennia ago. You've taken up your old position as a messenger, and have been assigned to speak with an old friend about his job! It's rather exciting and you can't wait to see him, but... You know he's going to get into trouble soon enough!_

Aradia had fallen ages ago due to a love for someone whom she should never had fallen in love with. His name was almost forgotten to her, he had died years ago and she wished to not mention, nor think of it. Instead she spent most of her time on earth contemplating, finding out her powers and strengthening them. This led to her learning how to send messages through time... She couldn't travel, not easily. But she did know how to send subtle messages that wouldn't disrupt the timeline or if it did, it'd create a new one, either doomed or on its own different. It was a new power she had learned to enjoy, and none of the angels knew she had it, not even the Signless or kept it hidden, even as she was brought back into the heavens and reassigned as a messenger! For the first time she felt almost alive. Needless to say she wasn't, none of them truly were. To be alive meant to die, something none of them would ever be graced with.

To her death was wonderful! In a sad sense. She wished it upon herself, to be released and freed from her cage, her body. But she was a soul, a living entity without a true body that needed nutrition, sleep. She could eat and she could sleep, but it didn't prevent her from dying. If she had the choice to, she'd become a human so she could live and die with her friends, her lovers. But this was never going to happen, so she just sighed and floated towards heaven. She had to pick up her new assignment, and it involved her old friend and lover, Sollux Captor.

So she snapped her fingers and faded away into the light, transporting herself to the heavens, and more so to Kankri in order to pick up the assignment she already knew she had. It would be a new, exciting one! To be honest though, Aradia wondered if everything would turn out okay. She knew what would happen, what Sollux would do and how it would cause an odd turn of events for himself and Karkat, along with quite possibly the heavens. Now she just hoped this was something she didn't need to correct, otherwise this timeline could become a doomed one...

It was only moments before she arrived and was greeted by Kankri as per usual, he always found a way to bid his greetings to those who pop up near the gates... It was a bit annoying to most, but Aradia found him a tad bit comical!

"Hello there one of the beknownst fallen, it must be of the greatest privilege that you were able to secure your old job again! I bet you enjoy being of the ranks of a messenger, though lowly as it seems, it is of importance to get the word out for what needs to be done, and for what whom needs to guard and watch over. Surely I'd never be lowe... Erm, I'd never be one to guard them, but that is because I have to watch over the angels now that my duty on earth had been done, I am obligated to keep everyone in check and as you are aware of, it is my role to assign certain tasks when the archangels cannot. Then again, I am the one who assigns them as well, so really it all is rather spontaneous, yet organized. Now if only we could get all of the fallen to see things the way you do, maybe we'd have more guardians for those less fortunate on earth and..." And as much as Aradia found him amusing, he did tend to talk a bit too much, even for her.

"Ah! Splendid, I'd love to hear you go on more about our ranks." To which she already knew. "But I do have a job to accomplish, and as you know, one mustn't be tardy for affairs of... love... To put it lightly, correct?"

"Why yes, how did you know that the assignment for Sollux was about such things? Have you been speaking to one of the higher ups? Or perhaps as a messenger you have more knowledge than I was ever aware of... Intriguing... I must explore this more..."

"The assignment please, I must hurry and catch him while he's alone! We both know he's been caught as it is..."

"Yes! I will get right on that, you need to just take him to talk to me, and inform him a bit on the way that it is an added duty to being Karkat's guardian now that he has been seen. Such things like this rarely happen, and we must take advantage of it, I mean I'd personally just erase the humans memory and have Sollux continue to guard him but... Karkat seems to be lacking in the romance department, which I personally find this assignment to be a bit derogatory and demeaning given the fact that Signless would even choose to have Sollux act in the romance department when angels aren't even supposed to love humans, let alone able to help them with their own petty problems... and oh, sorry, was that a trigger for you? I had forgotten about your fall it's been so long, I hope that wasn't offensive in any way, and if it is a trigger, I shall refrain from ever speaking of it again."

"Please, it is no trouble at all, it was a fleeting moment! Now then, if you'll excuse me, I must get the paperwork, and head off."

"Yes, yes, don't let me delay your duties! That would be wrong of my caste in this hierarchy, and I greatly apologize for not giving it to you in the beginning, as you know you just need to read it over before informing him, and I'll leave you to your duties." With that said, Kankri handed her a white folder filled with a few statistics on the new job for Sollux, basics she'd have to repeat. So with a nod she took it and left, saying her goodbyes and avoiding any more talking to him. She was in a hurry and didn't have time to listen to his rambling! Though she did giggle a bit on her way out, he was so funny. In a somewhat annoying, long-winded type of way!

It took several minutes for Aradia to begin her descend towards earth, and a few hours before she'd actually make it. Usually it was instantaneous if one had the proper means of getting back and forth, which she did... But she had to read over the assignment and simply gave it a small raise of her fine eyebrows... It was definitely an odd one, and generally not something any angels were meant to do, even the myths were wrong on this category... Of cupid... Her full lips curved into a small smile. Sollux would have a handful with this task, and she knew what would happen... But she'd need to give him warning anyway, for the end-result wasn't something he'd take lightly. In fact he'd probably throw a fit and wind up doing several frightful acts and eventually winding down to realize his mistakes. She just wished she could help him through those times! but her duty was to keep order for now, and so she went on with her assignment.

Time was of the essence, and hers was perfect as she caught Sollux off guard and spoke up. "Sollux, I hope I'm not intruding, but I have new orders for you dealing with Karkat Vantas... and a word of advice." The advice was more or less a way to goad him into doing just that. But at the same time it was a fair warning... She had learned from experience that getting attached was a bad idea, heartache and pain... It still saddened her, but not enough. She was able to feel again, and that was_ exciting!_

"What ith it...?"

"You need to talk to Signless... and as for my advice? Don't get so attached!" With that being said her smile creeped up on her face at his look of confusion and she took his hand to lead the way. "Before I brief you on the added addition to your job, I need to take you somewhere secluded! It would be bad if anyone overheard. You know how regulations are these days! Strict since the fall."

"Yeth, one in which you had not joined until yearth after if I recall correctly. How you...even managed to make methhenger again ith beyond me..."

"Do a few deeds here and there and it's easy enough to be forgiven... But not trusted!"

"Eheheh... You've changed a lot... Latht time I thaw you your hair wath short and thpiked in the back, methhy... clotheth more torn... Now your hair ith really long, and your attire ith much... more unique. Ith that a time thymbol on your chetht?"

"Yes! It's quite nice given my position I thought I should wear something that symbolizes me... and I wore my hair short before since my marking was my pride back then..."

"And now it'th jutht a curthe?"

"They can't know I still have it even after rising again. Or it's not allowed to be seen I should say since they think if I show it off, I'll simply betray them again and fall... It's really bothering! But who cares, I'm back and happy!"

"If you thay tho..." He sighed and shook his head. Most angels who fell were given a marking on their body, a tattoo during the fall that was burned onto their bodies during it. Those of maroon were given a sign humans associated with Aries, Sollux who was golden-winged would be given the Gemini symbol... and so on so forth. It was burned in their color too, Aradia's a maroon right below her ear on her jawline and neck. If he were to fall it could be located on his shoulder, shoulder blades, or even wrists. It was all a matter of time, and how serious it was for the specific angel.

It took awhile but eventually Aradia had led them in silence to a vacant lot, pulling on a small handle attached to the floor and opening a room to allow him in. There were stairs, and the hallway was dark upon entering. This was a place where most angels went to, or a similar style, when they fell or were given news. Several were located in the area and could be enforced with powers to make sure no one could find it, or overhear what was being said. He was led to a room on the left of the dirt hall, she glanced around and smiled. It was definitely small but held a certain charm with its satin red carpet, and a few candles that she lit up with her own unique abilities. Once both could see better, though they already could see fine, she turned to him and grinned, her full lips practically reaching her eyes.

"The information I'm giving you will come as a shock! So please don't be too upset when I tell you, Kankri and the Signless were the one to create it... If I had then you'd certainly be doing something more productive with the human." She raised a hand to prevent him from speaking up, then tossed him the documents that lied on the small wooden tabletop, which he caught before she continued. "You're playing the role of cupid! He has been severely lacking in the love... department so I'm told, and as strange as it is to be assigned this, it's more of a punishment for him seeing you than it is an actual assignment given the fact love is... All but taboo for us in the respect of human relations... That is to say you need to tell him what to say, how to act, even influence a female, or male, to talk to him and potentially fall in love. Granted we can't influence them to fall in love, you and I know that you'd be able to have them talk to him at the very least. You've watched him for two years now? Or however long it's been, so you know a decent amount about him and had seen his relationship with Terezi Pyrope. This information, the knowledge you know you'll be using to find someone who is compatable with him, and have him fall in love, same with them, both to each other... If you fail to do so within the next few years, or more preferred month, you'll be watched closely and effectively forced to go down a rank at worst. All in all, they'll be keeping an eye on you if you fail in order to ensure you aren't going to convert and fall."

His face would have been described as priceless to her, he looked dumbfounded and granted last time she talked to him she wasn't in the right state of mind... He was shocked by the amount she spoke, almost competing with what Kankri said, and the fact he had to play the role of cupid for the human he guarded over. It made her giggle a bit as she waited for a response.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is taking me forever to update! I've still been caught up with work, and school, so it may take ma a month to get another one out or so. I'll try to get at least two done so then I'll have something to update if I take too long to. .'**


	6. Elusive phrases and a date?

Chapter Six

_Your name is Sollux Captor and you've just been given quite possibly the worst news in history for an angel of your standards. As in one who not only fails in love himself and is a guardian, but you're pretty sure you lack basic social skills to even find the right one for your human. The after-life sucks, and you've just been hit with a fucked up assignment you doubt you can even manage on your own. Step one? Find the first victim who you think can even put up with Karkat._

_Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're not quite sure what to expect from now on... First you were at Kanaya's, now you run into some woman which Sollux find hilarious. You're pretty sure he's plotting something, but know he won't tell you._

****The news received was like getting a brick wall slammed into your cranium and forced to repeatedly bash your skull into it after. Or that's how Sollux would feel had he been able to feel any form of pain in his currently guardian state... "I... No, what?! There ith no way I can do thomething like that and you know it! The latht time I even had a love, they fell." As in she did, but that was obvious to anyone with half a braincell by this point in time.  
"I can't even thtraighten my own interethteth, being a guardian there ithn't much I can do with other angelth unlethh I leave hith trainwreck thide long enough for him to die. Why the fuck do they think I can even fikth hith own mundane ithhueth? How about I get him a fuck buddy, will that do? I mean come on, he'th what, thtill a virgin? Wouldn't that conthtitute ath love for him?"  
"Sollux we both know that's lust, or for humans since you're really the type who if given the chance would have a round of fun just to forget about... them."  
He averted his gaze and sighed. He wasn't one for love, and yet he wasn't quite one to throw his body around. He couldn't anyway, had he done that he'd no longer be an angel of the guardian variety. They were allowed certain privileges, one of which being dating other angels, and strictly only having affairs that are sexual whilst dating or committed to each other. He had never done much of either but with Aradia, and had done far more with her than he should have... Of course he fooled around here and there without being caught, even once had some fun with the fallen, but quickly stopped when eyes were watching him. He was a coward, and falling was something he'd avoid to all ends, no matter how much the dead told him he would. Hah, the dead. More like those of the underworld taunting him. "Let'th not talk about thothe, okay? Even for an angel we both know how... unuthual they are."  
"Yes, well they are a thing and you need to learn how to use them!"  
"You're acting like they can be uthed for good. We both know I'll fall."  
"Not because of them you won't! Stop acting like they're what's going to wind up making everything bad. We know that they just guide us and inform, not the real reason..."  
"Fuck! Thorry Ayeaye, I forgot you had them..."  
"Shush. It's fine! Hehe, we both know mine weren't the same. I heard everyone!" She of course heard the dead, both the spirits confined to earth, those in heaven, and hell. Even some of angels whose minds were lost to the Condesce.  
"Tho... I jutht, have to find thomeone who can put up with all hith bullshit and thwearing?"  
"Pretty much! As much as I wish for a different outcome... This is how it must be! If anything happens you can inform me or try to fix it yourself. I'll be here anyway helping others who are in need." She as a side duty unknown to the other angels helped the fallen get accustomed to human life, and helped them forge papers if they couldn't do it themselves to prove they were human and a citizen of the country... But she had all the time in the world! It was a blessing to be able to go behind the others and do this, even if it was supposed to be something that could have her fall a second time, she was okay with that. It was what she had to do after all.  
"I almotht wish I knew, but then I remember everything you know that dealth with me turnth out to be bad. I'll jutht allow you to keep your little thecretth about my own future to yourthelf, I can already thee mine anyway."  
"You see part of it, I see the whole. Now run along and find him, he should be heading home from Kanaya's by the time you even get to going to him... You'll run into someone, or something and they're probably who would be a good fit! Just try to get to know Karkat better and stop tormenting him." She giggled then forced him out with her powers, not even allowing him to speak back as the door closed shut behind him. Damn Aradia and her cryptic bullshit. Who'd be a good fit? He just shook away the thought before leaving the hall and heading down the empty lot.  
He wondered if he should take the illusion of a human in order to find someone and talk to them, get them to speak with Karkat... It sure would be easier than trying mind games with a human to get them to do so. He supposed he could do that, enroll at the school and act similar to a human... It wouldn't be bad either, he knew the basics and was one of the few angels to behave like modern humans. So maybe he could just pretend to be a student, get to know everyone then have Karkat fall in love with someone... No that wouldn't work, it would be obvious by his eyes he wasn't human, so that idea was scratched. Much like how everything else was.  
While lost in his thoughts he wound up bumping into something. Normally this wasn't an issue, but he couldn't always phase through inanimate objects and wound up falling onto his butt. It wasn't like it hurt, but he just glared at the pole, noticing his own reflection in it and quickly making it so he was invisible again. Apparently he accidentally was in a solid state... At least no one was around to see him. Well someone apparently was, but they had rather large headphones on, and were currently facing the other way. He would have assumed it was a boy until he saw her chest. Her hair was short and tangled, two long thin braids attached and dragging on the ground. She wore loose baggy cargo pants, and a shirt that showed her shoulders with a strange logo he didn't care to figure out was. Her eyes were an exotic pink, almost purple color, fuchsia... It was rare to see a human with such odd eyes, and Karkat aside from the matter... Maybe this was who Aradia was talking about?  
She wasn't far from heading to where Karkat was supposed to leave... so with a subtle influence from his powers, he had made her go the other way, making it seem to her that it was a better approach to her current walk. Either way he was just interested in what would happen, her eyes were so strange... Almost alluring to the right person. But there was something about her that he didn't like, it made his feathers ruffle but he would figure it out later and instead flew into the air to watch her carefully.  
If anything this could just make his job quicker and easier so he wouldn't be as carefully watched by Kankri and the other archangels... Really he hated to be in their radar, and it hadn't happened for millennia, since the last fall where he should have joined in... But he ran away instead and decided to continue being a guardian instead of doing what he knew was right for him. Taking orders wasn't something he enjoyed, but this wasn't so bad and he supposed, as always, it was better than falling like he was doomed to.  
It turned out to be a rather slow walk, she was just listening to whatever music she had on her ipod, and Sollux was mostly keeping an eye on her to make sure she went the correct way... and found out it may have been a bad idea to allow her to go where he wanted, since within seconds of nearing Kanaya's Karkat came out and they wound up running into each other, a none too pleasant noise coming from the taller male... Wait, Karkat was taller than her? This made Sollux chuckle from where he was perched on a tree currently, watching them. Of course that earned a glare from Karkat before he went over to offer the female a hand. It wasn't like he was extremely short, averaging about 5'4, 5'5... But definitely shorter than most males, and even some females.

Karkat had been speaking with Kanaya about everything that happened, excluding parts with Sollux since she'd just assume him crazy and send him off to Aranea... Who again he didn't care to meet. So after some heartfelt talking, okay that's a lie. More like after getting information pried from him he finally left, declaring that his parents wouldn't be happy with him being out for so long. This apparently led to him rushing out in a hurry and colliding with some boy..? No, girl. Definitely a girl. She looked a little older than himself, nineteen maybe... But her face had sharp angles to it, yet oddly beautiful with soft cheeks and rather... Spiteful eyes. She removed the bulky headphones and allowed them to rest around her neck as he offered her a hand up. She took it and stretched herself to full height, glowering at him as he spoke. He somehow wasn't affected.  
"You need to watch where you're going or someone's going to plow you over right into a car. I won't be regretful when I see a slew of red all over the street and those monstrosities of headphones broken and bloodied on the side of a path. Not my fault you fell over and ran into, but hey. I'm at least generous enough to help your sorry ass up." And this right here, was why he couldn't gain anyone's affections. His apologies wound up turning into rants, Sollux stifled a laugh. She was up to his shoulders, about 5'0 exactly, maybe 5'1... He found it oddly endearing to see someone so shorter than himself...  
"Water you blubbering aboat here shorty? Maybe I should be calling you shouty?! If you were watching where you were going I wouldn't have landed on the ground like a fish. I'd shore enjoy to poke a few holes into your head... but, hey. I don't think you're all too... Bad." She grinned menacingly as she grabbed at his shirt and forced him to her eye level, her pink lips curved upwards in a rather malicious grin. "Run into me again without apologizing properly and I'll make shore you're bleeding through orifishes you'd never even known you had, ya hear me fishbait?"  
This just made Karkat tense up a bit before pulling away. He didn't like people so close to him, it would make it a possibility of them seeing he had contacts in and possibly exposing his eye color... "Fish puns? Seriously? What are you, some kind of sailor or pirate? Wow, talk about redundant. Kind of old school if you ask me."  
"I'll krill you I swear I will, don't be mocking mah fish puns you little guppy. They're the shit."  
"Oh my god..." He couldn't help covering his mouth with the back of his hand and letting out a small chuckle. It had been ages since Sollux saw something like this... and it made him raise an eyebrow. He'd only ever made Karkat laugh once during the two weeks they, Karkat, knew him... "Are you serious here? You're shorter than me and you're going to... Krill me? I believe you meant kill. Jesus fucking Christ you're full of it."  
"You're stubborn. Just accept the fact I won't be trying to since you seem to be rather... Amusing. Eh, I'll let you live for the halibut. Don't be proving me wrong and turn out to be some shit who isn't even worth poking some fun with... you owe me for running into me you know!."  
"Oh? What exactly do you think I owe you for something so small as colliding into you? If you want money then that's out of the question."  
"Doubloons ain't somefin I want. Though it's definitely whalecome!" She grinned, her white teeth showing and looking almost like a sharks... Yet somehow they weren't sharp like one would expect. "I was thinkin more of a favor than anyfin else. Which I'll graciously steal from you whenever I feel like the time is right. Until then I want your name Shouty Mc Midget Pants."  
If fire could appear in someones eyes then Karkat's would be on fire right now. He was simply livid but kept his best to remain calm... but really how dare she call him a midget when she was no taller! Not even by a centimeter! "Karkat Vantas you annoying excuse for a female! The fact I'm even giving you my name should be a miracle on its own, not to mention the fact I've wasted my time long enough listening to your shitty fish puns. I swear you're worse than Feferi, and that says something!"

"Whale, she_ is_ my cousfin." Meenah interjected, hands on hips and a small scowl on her own face before she continued. "The name's Meenah Peixes."

"Well that just makes you a bowl of sunshine, doesn't it? At least you're not all bubbly and trying to make everything seem alright with the fucking world."

"Oooh! Heh, I'm not like that man. If I had a choice I'd be cullin her ass and leaving it for the fish to eat. Goody goodies don't deserve to be alive, ya hear?" Well not all of them, just her cousin really was someone she had to resist choking...

"Whatever you say fish-fucker. So what exactly do you want as a favor before this shit gets too complicated and I have to rally up a load of assholes just to explain to you that my time being wasted isn't fun and that you need to hurry your chit chatting."

"Fin. Just give me yer contact info and I'll be sure to hit you up when I want it, it's a surprise for now!"

"I'm not giving you my phone number, but if you have a Trollian I'll begrudgingly give you my handle."

"Fin! Jeez mine is carnivorousTyrant." Her tongue darted out for a second, licking her lips after she spoke, as if the thought of being a tyrant was glorious... and it rather was.

"Mine is carcinoGeneticist. I'm not writing it down for you either so you better remember it if you want to catch me."

"Oh I'll catch you alright, right in a net of mine! You'll love every second of it." With that she turned on her heels and started to leave. for a second she wondered why she went that way, and had a little guess but didn't bother to question it.

Once the female was gone Sollux burst into a little fit of laughter before jumping down from the branch and floating to Karkat's side. It was obvious he was rather amused, and Karkat... Seemed not as annoyed as he had moments ago, which wasn't very much in Sollux's eyes to begin with. "Tho. Lover boy now, huh?"

"Oh shut up! I only ran into her you fucking asinine douchenozzle. I'd like to see a rusted pipe shoved up your ass sideways and a gag in your mouth to keep any annoying sounds away. do you know how wretched your voice is to listen to day in and day out? some guardian you are. you fucking suck, couldn't even keep me from running into a fish-punned obsessed Peixes. Which apparently is genetic since Feferi is like that too, because wow! No even in a single conversation can they keep the fish puns down I bet. I swear if I start spewing that crap I'll cut my tongue off and burn it. Maybe crawl into a dark hole and waste away until the thoughts of fish, and puns, are gone completely. Who even does puns? It's fucking childish and lame."

"Well... Who knows it could be quite the amusement to thee jutht how she ith on her own... Maybe the punth will wind up to become thome_fin_ you enjoy! Ehehehehehehe. You don't theem all too bothered by her, or them." The small pun he made off of her own earned him a punch to the arm... Which went right through him and caused Karkat to crash onto the floor, his butt in the air. Did he really expect sollux to allow that to go through? As if, he of course changed to metaphysical the second he sensed the punch coming, or at least to Karkat he was! Everyone else he always was, but Karkat could see him which meant he could touch him too... Hence why he changed that for a second!

"Arugh! You suck, you know that? You're a fucking cheater and deserve to burn in whatever hell there might be for shitty guardians like yourself! Isn't there a code of conduct? Such as, be nice to those you guard if they can see you because adding to their mental instability will surely be a way to kill them? You know it would be real nice if they had that, then maybe I wouldn't be as fucked in the head!"

"Well, that'th not all that'th fucked! but we don't have to be nithe to whomever we're athhigned. It'th a job, but not like your mundane oneth were you thit at an offithe, or cash thomeone out and have to be all thmileth and giggleth or you're cut. We're more like bodyguardth, we fuck otherth up and thave the one we're thuppothed to, guard them until they die. No ruleth or regulationth about being kind to them, not many are thpotted and thothe who do erathe the memory of it happening."

That intrigued Karkat since one of his thick brows raised and a look of curiosity formed, his lips turning down a bit and eyes widened by a fraction. "Why didn't you do that with me then? It might be better on both of us if you erase my mind."

"I can't, even if I wanted to." He literally couldn't since not only was Karkat immune to most influence if not all, he had an assignment which dealt with him needing Karkat to see him... more or less. If he couldn't influence him with his powers, then words would sure as hell work!

"What exactly do you mean by that asshat?"

"What I mean ith, I have no authority to do that, and they won't give it to me due to thpecial thircumthtantheth I am not obligated to tell you about, tho drop the thubject."

"Fine! I'm used to never knowing shit anyway, and you're always hellbent on keeping a lot of it to yourself aside from the explanation you first gave me. I really shouldn't expect much from anyone by this point in time, seriously what's the point. I'm not able to understand anyway I bet." He huffed, small puffs of condescension leaving his lips and disappearing into the air.

"What have I even kept from you athide from thith? Jeez you're a fucking imbithile if you think I have any thecretth. But if you had a job would you thpill the detailth of it if it wath top thecret? Fuck, maybe one day I'll tell you but it ain't happening thoon."

"I guess not..." He crossed his arms, brows furrowed and face scrunched up in what was to be assumed a thoughtful, and angry expression. Sollux couldn't help but find it a bit adorable, perplexing, and amusing at the same time... A small giggle leaving his lips.

Karkat grumbled something as they left to return to his home. It was a fairly quiet walk and Sollux found himself whistling half of the way there, getting a couple glares from the Cancer since it was 'annoying' him. Aside from that nothing else happened, Sollux returned to pestering him, especially about Meenah and Karkat just kept quiet. In a stroke of luck his father hadn't gotten home from work, and he quickly went to his computer to do some homework and chat with a few friends. No one was really on it seemed, but soon enough he found he had gotten a message on trollian from none other than Meenah.

- carnivorousTyranny [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

CT: so that favor will be brought up reel soon 38)

CT: as in the second youre free

CT: hey asshole you even there?!

CT; whatever just letting you know that youre gonna be going out with me soon whether you like it or not i need a companion you sea?

CT: and someone who can at least put up with someone whos on my back and youre perfect by the looks of it might even drive the guy away

CT: so i B-ETT-ER sea you tomorrow at the local alternian cafe

CT: or ill motherglubbin fuck you up

- carnivorousTyranny [CT] gave up trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes, she was long gone by the time he could even fathom replying to her ridiculous request... But he supposed he'd go, he had nothing better to do tomorrow besides Sollux tormenting more with his bullshit. Maybe he could get the angel to leave him alone for the day... If only that would happen, ever.

**A/N: So I'm just introducing new characters one after the next! Haha, still not used to being Meenah yet so I hope my puns and shit are alright! Still busy but at least I got this one out sooner! :O Let me know what you guys think and any suggestions you have I will take into consideration!**


End file.
